Kiss Influence: Por un manga shoujo
by xTsuMinx
Summary: Siempre te interesaron los mangas shoujo, incluso más que atender en clases y, aunque no lo pensaras tanto, querías tener una experiencia de ese tipo; lo que no sabías era que por una simple tarea del profesor ibas a tener una bastante interesante. Parte de la colección "Kiss Influence". READER-INSERT.


**DE PRIMERA DIGO, SI NO TE GUSTAN LOS READER-INSERT, NO LEAS.**

**¡H-Hola, queridos lectores! ^^U Esta vez vengo a traerles un pequeño... one-shot, creo que se le podría considerar uno. Bueno, les vengo a traer algo que se me ocurrió en una noche, y lo terminé justo en esa misma noche xD**

**"Kiss Influence" va a ser una colección de pequeñas historias que tendrán Reader-insert. Sí, como leen. Eso es porque simplemente amo los Reader-insert y todos los que me encuentro están en inglés, no he leído uno solo en español... Y yo creo que deben tener más amor este tipo de historias uvu ya que, la lectorA (sí, la mayoría son para mujeres) se ve sumergida en el mundo del que se escribe. Eso me encanta, de verdad.**

**Las historias no las pondré todas juntas, ya que serán de distintos animes, y cada una estará en su respectiva categoría. Pueden entrar a mi perfil y buscar las demás de este tipo si es que les gustan.**

**Decidí empezar con Tsunayoshi Sawada, porque... me encanta *A* de hecho, haré de todos mis chicos favoritos. Pero espero que no esté muy OOC, y tampoco Reborn, aunque él no sale demasiado xD**

**E-En fin, querida lectora. Si te gusta Tsuna, adelante, puedes leer a continuación y meterte en la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. El manga es creación de Amano Akira-sensei. Y la reader (lectora) pertenece a sí misma._**

**NOTA:**

**(Apellido)= **_Cambia eso por tu apellido._

**(Nombre)= **_Cambia eso por tu nombre._

* * *

**x x x**

**Kiss Influence**

_es una colección de pequeñas historias Reader-insert._

**x x x**

Por un manga shoujo.

_Tsuna/Reader_

**...**

_El chico se atrevió a propinarle un beso a la muchacha…_

**...**

Estabas bastante concentrada en el manga que tenías entre tus manos. Era uno de esos típicos shoujo, en donde la típica chica tímida conoce al típico chico alegre y popular con todos. Ya lo habías visto mucho, pero aún así, te parecían muy interesantes, no podías evitar emocionarte con cada página. Incluso la clase en la que te encontrabas, en la que eras buena, te parecía completamente aburrida comparada con tu lectura. Y, ¿cómo pasabas desapercibida por el profesor? Porque ocultabas el manga dentro de un libro.

_DIN DON DAN DON_

El timbre te alejó de la concentración que habías ganado al leer. Dejaste salir un suspiro, para luego tomar tus libros y ordenarlos en tu bolso. Todos los alumnos comenzaban a salir lo más rápido que podían; después de todo, las clases habían terminado por ese día. Cuando terminaste, te pusiste de pie y avanzaste hacia la puerta. Fue cuando escuchaste la voz del profesor llamarte desde atrás.

— (Apellido)-san —habló alto el hombre al que siempre 'atendían' todos en clase—, ¿puedes acercarte?

Al estar ya junto al profesor, le observaste detenidamente esbozar una leve sonrisa. Después se giró un momento y cuando volvió a estar frente a ti, tenía una pila de libros en sus manos. Le miraste extrañada, no entendiendo qué es lo que quería que hicieras con ellos.

— ¿Podrías devolver ésto a la biblioteca? —Preguntó él bastante amable, cosa que agradeciste internamente— Sería de mucha ayuda.

— Claro, no hay problema —respondiste, con una voz algo monótona; no es como si te agradara desviarte tanto de tu rutina, pero ya no podías negarte.

— Muchas gracias.

Él te entregó los libros, los cuales tomaste desde abajo, esperando que no se te cayeran. Pudiste soportar el peso, no era tan complicado, sólo que te tapaban un poco la vista, tenías que cuidar por donde caminabas. Te preguntaste mentalmente por qué te eligió a ti el profesor para hacer esa tarea, cuando te diste cuenta que todos los alumnos habían huido. Vaya, eso lo explicaba, fuiste la más lenta.

Saliste por la puerta, que había sido dejada abierta por los que antes se fueron. Agradeciste eso, aventurándote hacia los pasillos de la escuela. Tu equilibrio parecía estar bien, por lo que te sentías calmada en ese momento, aunque querías pronto terminar para poder irte a casa. Avanzaste, moviendo de vez en cuando tu cabeza de izquierda a derecha para ver el camino que tenias delante. No estaba tan mal, eso pensaste, hasta que llegaste a dar la vuelta en la esquina, y sentiste un choque que hizo volar todos los libros y hacerlos caer alrededor.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Escuchaste la voz de un chico, se notaba bastante preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar— ¡No estaba viendo por dónde iba!

Ambos habían caído sentados, tú permaneciste con la mirada hacia abajo hasta que le oíste. Alzaste la cabeza para así encontrarte con él; su cabello era café, corto y estaba revuelto; ojos cafés algo claros y mirada nerviosa. Por alguna razón, pareciste reconocerlo, sin duda era el 'Bueno-para-nada Tsuna' del que habías escuchado hablar antes, te acordabas porque lo habían descrito.

— No importa —hablaste con tranquilidad, formando una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios—, yo tampoco podía ver bien por dónde iba.

Notaste que los libros que antes llevabas se habían esparcido por el suelo. Calmadamente te inclinaste sobre tus rodillas y comenzaste a juntarlos todos, apilándolos uno a uno. Fue hasta unos segundos que te diste cuenta que el chico con el que habías chocado estaba ayudándote, quizás por la culpabilidad, eso supusiste. Estuviste a punto de decirle que podías hacerlo sola, cuando terminaron de acomodarlos.

— Muchas gracias, no tenías que ayudarme —dijiste un poco apenada, ya que sentías que podías encargarte de las tareas por ti misma.

— Al menos podía hacer eso por chocarte antes —respondió él, se notaba nervioso, aunque creíste que así era siempre.

Asentiste con la cabeza, no muy segura de qué decir a continuación. Te limitaste a acercarte a tu bolsa, que yacía tirada en el piso, e hiciste un ademán para intentar tomarla. Ahí notaste que los libros no te lo permitían, pero lo seguiste intentando hasta que dos manos tomaron el peso que tú estuviste sosteniendo unos segundos atrás.

— Podría ayudarte también a llevarlos —habló el chico, más calmado, con los libros ahora entre sus brazos.

Sin esperar otro segundo, tomaste rápidamente tu mochila, depositándola sobre uno de tus hombros. Miraste al castaño a los ojos, que parecían bastante seguros de querer ayudarte a llevar los libros. Sentiste que no podías decir que no, además que en serio te haría falta una mano para llevarlos aunque sea; ya te encargarías tú de ir acomodándolos en los estantes.

— E-Está bien —aceptaste un poco nerviosa, no eras de las que pedía favores a otras personas. Esa era una simple excepción—. Muchas gracias de nuevo, eh…

— Puedes llamarme Tsuna —interrumpió rápidamente el chico, tranquilamente sonriendo, tal vez estaba más en confianza que antes.

— Bueno. Muchas gracias, Tsuna-san —Hiciste una pequeña reverencia; tú también debías presentarte— Yo soy (Apellido) (Nombre), encantada.

— Igualmente —El castaño sonrió abiertamente, como feliz de ser capaz de hablar con alguien.

Quizás era un chico solitario, después de todo.

**xxx**

* * *

**xxx**

— Puedes dejar los libros en la mesa.

— Bien.

Ambos habían llegado finalmente a la biblioteca. No estaba tan cerca como pensaste, tuvieron que caminar hacia otro de los edificios de la escuela. Ese maestro que te lo mandó de verdad que no tenía ganas de caminar ese día. Dejando esos pensamientos atrás, miraste los libros, dando un suspiro al darte cuenta que aún te quedaba el deber de llevarlos hacia su estante, tenías que acomodarlos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Tsuna con algo de curiosidad, llamando tu atención.

Le miraste rápidamente, aún no muy segura de si decirle que te faltaban cosas por hacer con esos libros. Él te había ayudado lo suficiente con sólo traerlos, tal vez no deberías de darle más trabajo, estabas segura de poder hacer sola una cosa como esa. Aún así, no tenías muchas ganas de quedarte sola, y aparte, tendrías que salir de la escuela bastante tarde a causa de eso. No te pareció agradable en lo absoluto.

— A decir verdad, aún tengo que poner los libros en su lugar —Para tu sorpresa, acabaste diciéndole lo que faltaba hacer—. No es como si tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo…

— ¿Está bien si te ayudo? —Miraste al castaño apenas pronunció la pregunta, algo sorprendida de que en verdad haya dicho lo que esperabas— Q-Quiero decir, si no te molesta.

— Claro que no —respondiste alegre, ciertamente—. Creo que es mejor a quedarme aquí sola, muchas gracias.

El chico negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no necesitabas darle las gracias por eso. Sonreíste ampliamente, agradeciéndole aún más mentalmente, aunque no lo dirías en voz alta a partir de ahora. Al menos podrías aprovechar la oportunidad e intentar conocerle mejor; sí que habías oído hablar de él, pero no podías juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo primero.

Dejaste tu mochila en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el lugar. No te fijaste que había quedado abierta, aunque no le diste importancia, más bien, estabas más concentrada en los libros sobre la mesa. Tomaste varios, revisando sus nombres atentamente, asegurándote de que no cometerías algún error. Al alzar un poco la mirada, notaste a Tsuna, que estaba haciendo lo mismo que tú.

Luego de apilar varios libros para llevarlos, los dos se dirigieron al estante que correspondía. Se aseguraron de que todos los libros que llevaran pertenecieran a él, así no tendrían que separarse tanto el chico y tú, y lograrían ayudarse mutuamente. Al final, el encargo que el profesor te había dejado no estaba yendo tan mal ni tan aburrido como pensaste, era bastante divertido ver las expresiones que tenía Tsuna en el rostro, llenas de nerviosismo.

Estuvieron llevando libros por unos minutos, hasta que, en una de esas, el castaño sin querer chocó su pierna con la silla en la cual estaba tu mochila, haciendo que cayese en el suelo. No te hubiera importado mucho, pero cuando viste que los mangas que traías ese día habían sido esparcidos por el piso, te entró un poco el pánico; no le habías dicho nunca a nadie sobre tu _hobbie_ de leer shoujo, te daba vergüenza, por alguna razón.

— ¡Waa! ¡Perdón! —Exclamó Tsuna, nervioso por haber dejado que eso pasara— ¡No quise! —El castaño depositó los libros que él traía sobre el suelo, y así encargarse del desastre que hizo con tus pertenencias.

Le ignoraste, dejando lo más rápido que pudiste los libros sobre la mesa, para luego dirigirte hacia tus mangas y comenzar a recogerlos muy veloz. Tsuna se sorprendió un poco por eso, pero se pudo dar cuenta que no te gustaba que él haya visto tus gustos en lectura. Podías sentir un leve calor en las mejillas, pero eso no te impidió seguir metiendo tus cosas en la mochila, cerrarla, y volver a dejarla donde estaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, se limitaron a seguir con su trabajo, yendo al estante planeado antes que pasara lo de recién. Te sentiste incómoda, porque ya no tenías idea de qué hablar, qué decir, cómo comenzar la conversación. Simplemente seguiste metiendo los libros uno a uno en su lugar, con la calma que te fue posible. Suspiraste, pero la voz de tu acompañante te hizo estar atenta.

— Así que —comenzó a hablar el chico, algo inseguro al principio, pero al final continuó—, te gustan los mangas shoujo, ¿cierto?

— S-Sí —Por alguna razón, contestaste como en impulso, sonrojándote bastante después de dar la respuesta, cosa que no vio porque estabas de espaldas hacia él.

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte —siguió el castaño, intentando continuar la conversación para no tener que enfrentar un silencio incómodo—; quiero decir, todos tienen distintos gustos.

No estabas segura de si él entendía lo que decía. Se notaba como un chico que se preocupaba por la más mínima cosa, o al menos así los demás decían que era, pero al contrario de lo que pudieras pensar, en ese momento se le veía calmado. Tal vez la gente se equivocaba, o sólo veía lo que él mostraba en el exterior, o los demás lo hacían sentir incómodo y nervioso siempre, por eso solo lo conocían de esa manera.

— Tienes razón —hablaste casi como susurro, pero asegurándote de tener el suficiente volumen como para que él te escuchara—. Me gusta mucho el shoujo, es interesante, aunque nunca haya tenido alguna experiencia de ese tipo.

Te sentías ya con más calma. Tsuna no te había juzgado por algo como eso y te relajaba. Y, aunque no lo admitieras, siempre quisiste tener alguien con quien platicar de todo eso que comenzabas a decirle.

— ¿De ese tipo? —Inquirió él, bastante curioso. Incluso se dio la media vuelta para poder verte mientras dabas la respuesta.

— Sí —empezaste simplemente, sintiendo su mirada y volteando para verlo también—. Cosas como los besos, siempre los hay en esos mangas. Ya te imaginarás.

— O-Oh —Pudiste notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras hablaba—. B-Bueno, yo tampoco soy bueno con esas cosas.

Te asombraste internamente que él haya admitido algo así. Supusiste que para las chicas no era tan difícil, pero escucharle a un chico decir eso era algo que realmente no te esperabas.

— Esperemos y quizás algún día tengamos la experiencia.

Después que dijeras eso, ninguno habló. Se mantuvieron en silencio poniendo en resto de libros en su lugar. Te sentiste un poco mal por aquello, quizás no debiste hablar tan a la ligera. Pero, en fin, ya no era algo que pudieras cambiar, lo hecho, hecho estaba. El silencio siguió por varios minutos, hasta que el último libro estuvo en el estante correcto.

— Bien, eso es todo —Sonreíste al depositar el que faltaba en su lugar, luego, volteaste para mirar a Tsuna, el cual esperaba pacientemente a que terminaras—. Al fin terminamos.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Le correspondiste la sonrisa, decidida en caminar hacia el castaño, cuando algo que no esperabas sucedió; de la nada, te tropezaste hacia atrás, haciendo que tu espalda choque con la estantería y que los libros comenzaran a caer hacia abajo, justo en donde te encontrabas.

— ¡C-Cuidado!

Escuchaste gritar a Tsuna, pero no entendiste lo que pasó después porque fue muy rápido. Cerraste los ojos, esperando a que la pila de libros te enterrara. Al final, no pudiste sentir nada más que un peso sobre ti, pero no era duro como habías imaginado con las portadas de los libros; más bien, era suave, aunque sí que pesaba.

— ¿E-Estás bien?

Abriste los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta. Te quedaste en shock al notar que Tsuna había cargado con todo lo difícil de esa caída, él había recibido el impacto de los libros. Pero lo que más te asombró fue que él estuviera justo sobre ti en ese momento, y, aunque su cara estuviera bastante alejada de la tuya, no pudiste evitar sentir el calor en tus mejillas, que aumentó conforme pasaron los segundos.

— S-s-sí, ¡lo estoy! —Exclamaste rápidamente, no segura de qué decir después, así que te quedaste en silencio un momento, luego seguiste hablando— ¿Y tú, Tsuna-san?

— M-Mejor de lo que esperé —El castaño rió levemente, aunque tú pensaste que en realidad estaba soportándolo para no preocuparte tanto.

Los libros aún se mantenían sobre ustedes, haciéndoles sentir más peso. Tsuna decidió comenzar a levantarse poco a poco, moviéndolos a un lado mientras seguía. Todo iba bien, hasta que un libro cayó desde lo más alto, aterrizando justo sobre la nuca del castaño. El impacto hizo que el rostro del chico se fuera hacia abajo, quedando a sólo unos pocos centímetros del tuyo. El sonrojo de ambos no se hizo esperar otro segundo.

— ¡L-L-Lo s-siento! —habló el chico con un tono de voz muy alto, desesperándose un poco por lo que el libro logró hacer, aunque lo tomó como culpa suya.

— B-Bien —Intentaste tranquilizarlo con tu voz, pero sólo lo conseguiste a medias— ¿Podrías levantarte?

Tsuna asintió rápido, aún sin dejar el calor de su cara de lado. Estaba a punto de levantarse para poder arreglarlo todo, pero su desesperación y nerviosismo hicieron que su pie resbalara y él se fuera hacia adelante, donde estabas tú, donde estaba tu rostro. No supiste qué pensar cuando sus labios tocaron los tuyos.

Tu mente se encontraba en blanco mientras sentías la suave boca de Tsuna en la tuya. Ya que fue un accidente, el beso fue más como un rose, uno que duró varios segundos hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y se apartaron velozmente. Cuando se miraron, notaron que el otro estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas. Y no tenían idea qué decir para calmar la situación.

— V-Veamos el lado positivo —Rompiste el silencio cuando un pensamiento impulsivo se formó en tu mente y comenzaste a decirlo en voz alta sin meditarlo mucho—; ¡a-ahora ya podemos decir que hemos tenido la experiencia de un manga shoujo!

Eso sólo logró que la cara de Tsuna cambiara a varios tipos de rojo por varios minutos.

**...**

_… y fue así como su historia de amor comenzó._

**_..._**

_-fin-_

_._

**xxx**

* * *

**...**

_Final extendido:_

**...**

Un pequeño bebé con traje apareció de la nada en la ventana abierta de la biblioteca. Observó la interesante escena que se encontraba ante sus ojos por varios segundos antes de decidir hacer algo. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos a ambos, que notó se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora.

— Vaya, Tsuna —comenzó a hablar con una voz aguda y divertida—. Nunca imaginé que fueras de ese tipo _'agresivo'_ de chicos.

El castaño notó la voz y rápidamente volteó para encontrar así al pequeño mirándole sonriente. El chico siguió cambiando de colores carmín hasta que no pudo más. Mientras tanto, tú permaneciste debajo de él en silencio intentando procesar la información de lo que sucedía. Era más de lo que podías soportar

— ¡No es lo que parece, Reborn! —Exclamó el muchacho, desesperado por intentar explicarle al bebé con traje— ¡No es lo que-!

Tú aprovechaste ese momento para intentar levantarte, pero al alzar tu cabeza, ésta topó la de Tsuna que justo en ese instante volvía a voltear hacia ti. Ambos se dieron un fuerte golpe que al final les hizo ver estrellitas. El susodicho Reborn se acercó a ustedes para ayudarles, pero tardó bastante para decidirlo.

Porque al final se dio cuenta que ustedes solos jamás iban a poder alejarse del piso.

**xxx**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que se animen a leer los demás Reader-insert que estaré escribiendo.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
